Mobile devices, such as smart phones, are evolving to support multiple different cellular technologies provided by multiple different wireless service providers, as well as supporting more than one service contract with different wireless service providers. A mobile device supporting more than one cellular technology and/or service provider may have only a single transceiver hardware chain (i.e., a single radio device). In a mobile device with only a single transceiver hardware chain, the different cellular technologies and/or service stacks must timeshare the transceiver hardware. When one stack on the mobile device is operating in a connected mode, such as during a voice and/or data call, switching the transceiver hardware from supporting one service stack to another (i.e., “tune away”) may result in dead time for the connected stack.